


Sheith-y Shorts and Drabbles

by Saasan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha!Shiro, Anniversary, Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega!Keith, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut, bottom!shiro, meta for fanfiction tropes lol, post season 6 feels, showering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saasan/pseuds/Saasan
Summary: A collection small Sheith things, from prompt winners to random stuff I put on tumblr and never brought over here.





	1. Sheith Anniversary Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big shout out to my prompt winner kendallwith1l (your name is hilarious). Request was for Sheith with anniversary fluff and how freaking cute is that? I told myself to keep it under 1k (HAH) so here we are, slightly under 2k, smh.

“Oh.  Am I early?” Shiro asked, checking his watch.  He was in a suit and tie, hair slicked back, cologne perhaps a shade past subtle.  

 

Keith stood in the open doorway, leather jacket slung over his shoulder, jeans ripped, combat boots  scuffed and slightly muddy. “No…?” he said in confusion, checking his own watch.

 

The two men stared at each other, silently comparing their outfits.  A miscommunication was clear: but where? It could not be denied that Shiro was the romantic of the pair and he worried sometimes that he overdid it, so when Keith had suggested they spend their anniversary recreating their first date, the captain had been thrilled both by the sweet gesture and by his boyfriend’s unspoken praise for his taste in dates.  Armed with permission to be lavish, Shiro had put special care into his grooming and had made sure not only to secure them a reservation at the first restaurant he’d brought Keith to—back when he broke into a sweat instead of a smile at thought of holding hands—but also checking that they still had the same wine and menu available, and he even went so far as to replicate the bouquet Keith had accepted with a blush and a stammer.  The whole thing had been sappy and maybe a bit indulgent, but Shiro loved to pamper and Keith deserved it. They’d been circling each other for far too long; it was important to start things right.  

 

And now here stood the love of his life, wildly underdressed and thoroughly perplexed.

 

Shiro stepped forward, sliding his hands onto Keith’s lips.

 

“You look incredible, baby, but _The Ripple_ has a jacket and tie policy,” he said apologetically.

 

“ _The Ripple_ …? But I thought—oh!  Ohhhh,” Keith interrupted himself, laughing.  “You think _that_ was our first date!  Oh my god, that explains _so much_.”

 

“What?  When do you think our first date was?” Shiro asked, completely lost and edging toward mortified.  He liked to think of himself as a pretty decent boyfriend—not perfect, of course, but definitely the kind who paid attention to details, even little ones like _when their first date was_.  

 

Keith wiped tears from his eyes, one hand steadying himself against Shiro’s chest.  “The time I took you to Io, remember?”

 

Shiro most certainly did remember.  Keith had been pestering him for ages to ride their hoverbikes together, but Shiro had been constantly busy with Garrison duties and post-Galra clean-up detail.  Keith had been busy too, of course, but he finally insisted that Shiro take at _least_ an afternoon off.  Shiro hadn’t had a break in ages and Keith made a very tempting offering—spending time roaming the desert with his best friend sounded fantastic, and he could spare an afternoon, couldn’t he?  They’d ridden until sunset. It was beautiful, and it led to them reminiscing about the various sunsets they’d seen on other planets.  Keith pointed out they’d never seen a sunset against an active volcano, which was true but a bit odd to say, and then Keith suggested they get in Black and go watch a sunset on Io.  It was a short ride in a lion and they’d eaten supper in the cockpit, watching the beautiful array of colors. It had been romantic, and Shiro’d had to remind himself several times it was just an afternoon/evening/sunset-on-a-volcanic-moon outing with a friend, _not_ a date.  On the way back to Earth, he decided a future without more of Keith in it was not a future worth having.  Less than a week later, he’d asked to take Keith to dinner.

 

“So, I take it that was a date after all,” Shiro said sheepishly.  “You didn’t exactly ask me out, though.”

 

“I’ll admit the start was subtle, but it should have been clear by the end.  Why else would I have had a picnic basket strategically packed and available?” Keith asked.  

 

“You keep Black well-supplied?” Shiro guessed weakly.

 

“Shiro, there was _wine_ in that basket.”

 

Shiro buried his face in his boyfriend’s shoulder.  “You have no idea how hard it was not to grab your hand that day.  I wanted to kiss you goodnight but I couldn’t get up the nerve,” he confessed softly.

 

“And how about now?” Keith asked, wrapping his arms around his embarrassed boyfriend.

 

Shiro pulled back with a smile, resting a hand on his boyfriend’s cheek.  “You still make me nervous, sometimes,” he said softly, caressing him with a thumb.  “You’re beautiful.”

 

Keith flushed red.  “You’re pretty amazing yourself,” he mumbled, biting his lip.  

 

Very unfair, in Shiro’s opinion—that biting of the lip.  If anyone was going to be biting Keith’s lip it should be him.  

 

He set about correcting the situation immediately.

 

~*~*~

 

They ended up going with “Shiro’s date” for two reasons: 1) neither would have felt good about cancelling reservations last minute and 2) Keith wasn’t about to let Shiro’s suit “go to waste”.  Luckily, Keith did have something that would pass dress code at the shack (now a house again, thanks to Krolia and Kolivan and the few Blades that had made it to Earth), and so they made it to the restaurant on time.  It made a lot of sense, now, why Keith had wanted to celebrate their anniversary “early” and why he had wanted to be picked up at the shack instead of meeting at their shared apartment. They chuckled about it over dinner.  Keith suggested they recreate their _real_ first date on what was allegedly their “actual” anniversary and Shiro agreed.  

 

On the way home, Shiro decided to clarify something else.  

 

“We _are_ dating, right?”

 

Keith choked on air.

 

Shiro flushed, recognizing the shaking of Keith’s shoulders as silent laughter.  “I just want to make sure since I apparently don’t know our first date.  I didn’t think you’d want me to make a big deal when I asked you to be my boyfriend. You’re not still waiting on a grand gesture or something, are you?”

 

Keith finished wheezing and straightened up in his seat.  “No, babe, I promise you’re good. We’re definitely dating.  I think if I’d had any doubts the flowers, cards, chocolates, and bubble baths would have been pretty big clues—plus, you _did_ ask me to move in with you.  And you’ve introduced yourself as my boyfriend to at least two dozen ambassadors, so no worries.”

 

“Good to know,” Shiro laughed.

 

He hummed thoughtfully, drumming his fingers on the controls as he eased their shuttle into the hanger.   He waited until it was parked and powered down before leaning over to capture Keith with a kiss.

 

“You look great in that suit, by the way, but unless I’m very much mistaken, you’d like to get out of it,” he murmured, giving Keith a long, appreciative look.

 

“I’d like you to get me out of it,” Keith purred.

 

“Sounds like a plan,” Shiro grinned.

 

~*~*~

 

Shiro loved foreplay of all kinds, but he had a special fondness for teasing Keith’s nipples.  They turned such a beautiful pink when he played with them and he could spend hours rolling the pert nubs with his tongue and between his fingers.  At the start of their relationship Keith had batted away any attempt at get near them, and Shiro had respected that (even if he had been a little disappointed).  They had been dating for five months before Keith, completely out of the blue, explained he was embarrassed by how quickly he came when his nipples were played with and, while he enjoyed it, he wanted to last longer for Shiro.

 

(Shiro had assured him that was far from a problem and they’d had a great deal of fun that evening.)

 

Now, Shiro was two fingers deep, lazily working Keith open, tongue flitting occasionally over a perfect nub, feeling like this was a glimpse of heaven.  Keith let out a particular long whine when Shiro tugged lightly with his teeth and he whimpered when Shiro let go.

 

“Sh-shiro,” Keith panted.  “Baby, you’re going to need to get in me soon if you don’t want me to f-finish without you.”

 

“Mmm,” Shiro considered, kissing his way down Keith’s sternum.  “I don’t mind. Whatever you want, baby. I just like making you moan.”

 

“Th-then kiss me while you’re in m-me,” Keith begged.  His hand patted blindly until it Shiro caught it, their fingers weaving together.  

 

“Sounds perfect,” Shiro said.  He slicked himself up and crowded over his lover, taking his time as he eased himself in.

 

Keith gasped little moans against his lips as they met and parted, exchanging languid kisses in time with long, deep thrusts.  Pleasure mounted slowly, cresting like a wave, and Keith’s hair was sticking to his forehead well before he begged with wordless whines for Shiro to move faster.

 

“God, baby, you’re so beautiful,” Shiro whispered in awe.  “Can’t believe I’m lucky enough to have you. Can’t believe you want me in you like this.”

 

Keith gasped and he trembled as his head fell back.  “Always,” he promised, voice broken with pleasure. “Always wanted you, always.”

 

Shiro shivered and tucked his head into Keith’s shoulder, too overcome with emotion to keep talking.  He sped up—just a little—and slipped his hand in between them, thumbing Keith’s head as his cries grew louder.   Shiro whispered encouragements and kissed along his neck.

 

“So beautiful, so perfect for me, come for me baby, let me see you finish,” he said, pressing each word to his skin with a kiss.  

 

Keith arched his back and trembled as he came, clenching hard on Shiro and cursing praises.  

 

“Fuck fuck _shit_ that’s so good oh god _Shiro_ that’s it god fuck,” he cried, choking on soft sobs. “Shiro please finish in me _please_ please _Shiro Shiro_.”

 

Shiro hitched up Keith’s hips and re-angled himself, breathing hard as he worked himself to completion in seconds.  He never could last long when Keith called his name like that.

 

They stayed pressed together, kissing softly from time to time and stroking each other’s skin wherever their hands happened to lie.  

 

“I love you,” Keith said quietly.  He didn’t say it often—he didn’t need to—and it always made Shiro’s breath hitch to hear it.  It was a precious though ever-present truth in their relationship.

 

“I love you, too, baby,” Shiro whispered back.  “So damn much.”

 

They kissed again before parting reluctantly, now sufficiently down from their highs to feel sticky and slightly uncomfortable.  

 

Shiro rolled on his side and rummaged in the night stand, tossing a packet of wet wipes over his shoulder.  

 

“So then, when I ask you to marry me, is it okay if I don’t do a grand gesture?” he said casually.  He had a pretty good idea of the answer. Keith loved him to death and back again, but he would die of embarrassment if Shiro went with his first inclination: trumpets, sky-writing, and a national holiday.

 

Keith was quiet so long that Shiro wasn’t sure if he’d heard him.  He peaked over at him to see that Keith was trembling slightly as he cleaned himself off.

 

“Yeah, that’s fine,” he said at last, his voice thick.  “You can ask me however.”

 

“Good,” Shiro said, himself trembling, “because I’m not sure how much longer I can wait.”  

 

He revealed a velvet box that had been in his pocket all evening—discretely transferred to the night stand when Keith had been distracted pouring wine.  

 

“Keith?” he said, opening the box and offering it, “would you do me the honor of—”

 

He was cut off mid-proposal by Keith’s eager cry and crushing hug.  

 

And so it was that they never could quite agree whether or not they’d gotten engaged on their first anniversary.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loosely based off my own relationship with my husband. We celebrated our anniversary on the wrong day for YEARS because although we both knew we'd started dating on St. Patrick's Day, we both thought that was March 16th (a mistake we never would have gotten away with in Ireland or Boston).


	2. ABO prompt request -- Shiro reads fanfiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang discovers fanfiction and Shiro indulges more than he should. Question: are there hippos in space?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another prompt winner fic, and I am delighted the request was for abo! I've had an itch for that particular kink lately and it was a delight to scratch. ^_^ Plus, anytime I can be silly it's a good day.

“Dude, I’m telling you, people are writing porn about Voltron,” Lance insisted to Hunk over breakfast.

 

“And I’m telling you 1) I don’t want to hear about this in front of my goo and 2) there’s no way anyone is writing porn about us,” Hunk said, putting an arm between his plate and Lance, as if to shield it from the paladin’s horrifying theories.

 

“It’s too early for this,” Pidge moaned, poking her goo with her spoon. “Argue about normal things, please.”

 

“I’m not arguing, I’m telling,” Lance insisted. “You know I follow Voltron fan forums, right? Well, one of them has a side link to fan fiction, and a lot of them are porn. A _lot_ of them.”

 

“Let me guess--they’re all about you?” Pidge said, unimpressed.

 

“Uh, mostly about Shiro, actually,” Lance said, looking away and turning slightly pink.

 

“What’s mostly about me?” Shiro said, walking into the kitchen and heading for a goo nozzle.

 

“Lance has been reading porn about you,” Pidge informed him crisply.

 

Hunk choked.

 

“That’s not what I said!” Lance cried. He hurriedly explained the situation. “And I _don’t_ read any of them,” he insisted with perhaps a touch too much force.

 

“Oh,” Shiro said. He blinked twice. “I guess that’s...”

 

“Totally disgusting?” Hunk guessed.

 

“A waste of time?” Pidge added.

 

“Kind of flattering?” Lance suggested.

 

“I was just going to say ‘weird’,” Shiro said, and everyone had to agree on that.

 

~*~*~

 

Shiro had not been planning on reading the porn fiction.

 

(Really.)

 

But then Lance had said people “shipped” the paladins and members of the rebel alliance with each other, and that had made everyone a little too curious. Pidge discovered that Lance was most frequently paired with Keith (promptly setting the paladin to yelling that if he were to be with any of the male paladins, it would obviously be his best buddy and main man, Hunk, which Hunk said was both flattering and never necessary to say again) and the Alteans heard the shouting and got involved in the fun. Coran was paired with Alfor, which made him weep manly tears that there was no greater honor in the Universe. Allura was a little disturbed by that and then perhaps a little too casually interested to find several fics shipping her with Lotor, which put Lance off again. Pidge and Hunk learned they were named “Hidge” instead of “Punk” which made both them angry at the waste of possibly the best ship name in existence. Shiro discovered he’d been shipped (more than once) with Slav and, curiously, very frequently with himself. And then someone found one that paired Kaltenecker with Zarkon and that was the end of that.

 

“We’ve delved too deep,” Hunk said, shuddering, and everyone agreed.

 

Allura gave everyone the day off “to recuperate” and they staggered off to their seperate rooms to grieve the loss of their innocence in private.

 

Shiro’s curiosity, however, had not yet been satiated. No, not his curiosity, strictly speaking--he had yet to satisfy his yearning. Did anyone else, in the entire Universe, want him to be with Keith? His fingers might have been crossed as he entered the search criteria into his tablet.

 

He gasped when the screen lit up.

 

~*~*~

 

Objectively, most of the fics were pretty terrible. Objectively, Shiro didn’t give a damn. There so many sweet, innocent, “fluffy” stories where he and the red paladin (now member of the Blade, but thankfully that tidbit appeared to still be a secret) were helplessly, painfully in love with each other, constantly pining and entirely oblivious--even though it was so damn obvious their feelings were mutual. Shiro poured over these stories for hours (and maybe screamed at “himself” a few times for not picking up on the many, many clues). There were also a number of painful, angst-filled stories of loss and separation and heartache, and that was a little too close to home for Shiro indulge in.

 

And then there was the porn.

 

(A lot of it.)

 

Shiro carefully avoided those. It seemed disrespectful, like he would be a voyeur of some kind. He did, however, read the “tags”. Anal sex, oral sex, rimming, topping from the bottom, switching, service top Shiro, dirty talk, virgin!Keith, first time bottoming, fingering, sex toys, blindfolds, and holy fuck yes, yes to all of these. And those were the tame ones. Shiro couldn’t be sure if his face was redder than his dick at this point he was blushing so hard--and fuck was he ever hard. He could get off just to the tags alone and he might have been palming himself as he read over another description.

 

ABO? What was that?

 

It was apparently a popular thing and it was accompanied by “knotting”, “bonding”, and “fated mates” and Shiro was very keen on two of those. It sounded...sweet. Maybe it was “knotting” like the phrase “tying the knot”? Shiro hesitated for a moment. It sounded wonderful--meant to be together, a sort of marriage fic perhaps.

 

He clicked.

 

~*~*~

 

_“Shiro,” Keith moaned, a desperate need in his voice. Scent flooded the room, and Shiro was nearly overwhelmed by the desire coming off the omega. Keith needed to be mated, filled with cock and cum and held down as Shiro thrust ever deeper, fucking him into the mattress._

 

_“Alpha… Please…,” the omega begged. He already had two fingers disappearing into his twitching hole, slick dripping free as the obscene sound of squelching filled the air._

 

_Shiro covered his nose with his hand, determined to stay strong. “Keith,” he said firmly. “This is just your heat talking. This is just because you want an alpha and I value you too much to jeopardize our friendship.”_

 

_A piteous little whine left the omega’s lips and tears formed in his eyes. The alpha in him roared to take Keith, to satisfy his needs and prove he was worthy to be his mate. But how could he? How could he take advantage of his best friend just because of his baser instincts?_

 

This hit very near to Shiro’s heart, but his dick fervently hoped that the other Shiro would give in. Keith obviously wanted him--there had all kinds of hints and foreshadowing and if he left now, Keith would feel abandoned. That would be terrible.

 

For Keith.

 

_Keith shook his head and sobbed. “It’s you. I want you. I’ve always wanted you. Please. It hurts it hurts I need you, Shiro. Be my alpha.” He squirmed on his fingers and thrust harder, the slick now pouring from his hole._

 

_Shiro had always prided himself on being a trustworthy alpha, someone who protected betas and omegas and would never give in to lust. But was it really lust he was giving in to? Wasn’t it really giving in to something stronger? The omega whined again, and Shiro shook away his doubts._

 

_Keith needed him._

 

_That was all that mattered._

 

 _He locked the door and tore off his clothes. It_ _was all he could do not to run across the small room and he was over the omega in an instant, making soft noises of reassurance._

 

_“I’m here, baby, I’m here. I’ve got you,” Shiro promised._

 

“Fuck,” real Shiro groaned. He was doing a lot more than palming himself now.

 

_Keith spread his legs wantonly and whined at the loss of his fingers when Shiro gently pulled them free, replacing them with his own._

 

_“Fuck, baby, you’re so wet. Is this all for me?” he panted._

 

_“Yes, yes alpha,” Keith groaned. “All for you.”_

 

_The omega thrust back onto his fingers, quietly panting and rolling his hips, trying to take more in. Shiro’s cock throbbed at the sight. His cock was dripping and painfully erect, but he took his time opening Keith. No amount of desire was worth hurting his friend._

 

_At last, when Keith was pressing back against four fingers and whining needily, Shiro slipped his fingers out and coated his massive cock with the omega’s slick._

 

_“Deep breath for me, baby,” Shiro said huskily, and he pressed in._

 

_It was perfect--that tight, wet heat--and Keith parted for him like a dream, his warm walls clinging but gliding._

 

_“S-so big,” Keith gasped._

 

_“Am I hurting you?” Shiro asked, worried, but the omega quickly shook his head._

 

_“So good, so good,” Keith moaned. “Alpha, please. Need more need you.”_

 

_Shiro never could deny Keith anything._

 

_With a pleased growl he slammed deep, finding that perfect spot that made the omega’s toes curl and back arch. He thrust in again and again and Keith sobbed in gratitude, legs wrapped around the alpha’s body to pull him deeper still and keep him close. His arms clung to him and his fingers scratched down his back as his cries of ecstasy grew louder._

 

_The alpha’s muscles bulged as he strained to fill Keith like he needed. Shivers ran down his spine at the beautiful sounds the omega made and the scent of him saturated his nose. Had Shiro ever truly known desire before? It was nothing in comparison to this moment--his best friend in his arms, begging for him and only him and he knew there was more to this than the demands of a heat. This was his mate._

 

_The thought pierced him to his core._

 

_“Knot me,” Keith cried. “Shiro, please, I need your cum.”_

 

_“You want my seed in you? I’ll give you all you need,” Shiro promised. He could feel the base of his cock beginning to expand. The growing knot caught on Keith’s rim and the omega gasped and clenched around it, trapping him inside the omega._

 

Huh. So that was a knot.

 

_Shiro came with a shout, shooting white in heavy spurts inside Keith, emptying himself fully. His cunt finally filled with Shiro’s seed, the omega moaned and gasped and Shiro yanked him back onto his knot, making him spill between them, his cum spread thick on their bellies._

 

_Shiro cradled his friend and lover and soon-to-be mate to his chest as he settled them comfortably, waiting in quiet bliss for his knot to go down. He knew that once the haze of heat cleared, they would talk properly and pick a time to bound, marking each other with their bites, and for now he luxuriated in the knowledge that he had satisfied Keith’s need. They were meant for each other, and he could smell it on Keith’s skin and taste it in his mouth when the omega suddenly tugged him closer for a kiss._

 

_And just like that, everything was perfect._

 

Looking at the sticky mess of white in his hand, real Shiro had to agree.

 

~*~*~

 

Shiro reread the fic three more times (plus an extra go through of just the smut scene) and jacked off again twice. It was the perfect story. The author had somehow tapped into every aspect of Shiro’s desires (and had graciously given him a very large cock to boot). Who was the author? Had they written anything else?

 

HippoBoy.

 

Shiro’s blood ran cold.

 

HippoBoy?! HippoBoy was Keith’s old name he’d used whenever he got a high score at the arcade! There was no way that--Keith would never--it couldn’t--but maybe--NO. No.

 

(No.)

 

….were there even hippos in space…?

 

Oh god and he’d written 32 more fics, most of them explicit, and Shiro was going to hell. His hands positively itched to tap on the next fic and read himself into a miserable, delicious oblivion. He chewed his lip and thought hard. If nothing else, the author deserved some praise, right…?

 

Before he could talk himself out of it, Shiro made an account, signed in, and began to leave a comment.

 

 

~*~*~

 

Space got boring. Keith never could handle being bored. The other Blades hated it when he got fidgety and there was only so many times a body could run through training sims before muscle fatigue set in. Kolivan had had a stern talk with him about training to improve, not to exhaust, and so Keith had found it necessary to take up a hobby.

 

Turns out, Keith had a real talent for writing a very specific kind of story.

 

Back from another mission and freshly showered, Keith grabbed his tablet and crawled into bed, intending to read his comments (he was a popular author) and respond before calling it a night.

 

SkunkDaddy.

 

A shiver ran down his spine as a cold sweat broke out on his forehead. SkunkDaddy? That had been Shiro’s arcade handle back on Earth.

 

(...were there skunks in space…?)

 

Fingers shaking, Keith tapped the link and opened the comment.

 

_Hi, HippoBoy! This was the best fic I’ve ever read. Where do you get your inspiration from? Is this something personal? Sorry if that was too forward. By the way, have you ever played a game called Pac-Man? I bet you’d be really good at it. Maybe even better than me. If you ever want to go for a round, let me know. And I don’t just mean the game. :)_

 

If this was somehow Lance, Keith was going to commit murder.

 

If this was Shiro…. He’d be an idiot not to respond. Right?

 

(Right??)

 

Biting his lip, Keith began a response.

 

~*~*~

 

“Show of hands, who else kept looking at the forums yesterday,” Lance said at breakfast the next morning.

 

Everyone stirred their goo and very, very casually did not look at each other.

 

“Oh come on--I know I’m not the only one,” Lance protested. “Fess up. Don’t be wimps.”

 

“Changing the subject,” Shiro said, clearing his throat, “I’m going to be taking a few days off to go visit my boyfriend.”

 

The room erupted with questions, mostly with demands to know who the hell his boyfriend was.

 

“Keith,” Shiro said simply. “And to answer your question--yes, Lance, I did read more fics last night, and they were very, very good. Now, does anyone know where I can find a space arcade?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now accepting ship names for Kaltenecker/Zarkon.
> 
> I wrote this in one sitting. I have no idea how I found the magic, but it just fucking flowed and I had a BLAST writing it. 
> 
> I did not come up with the name "SkunkDaddy" lol. In this fic, I'm thinking Keith did, and Shiro was way too innocent to understand why "Daddy" and he thought it was just Keith wanting Shiro to sorta match his name of "HippoBoy". Innocent Shiro is hilarious. ABO is pure, sweet, marriage fic for sure.
> 
> I put in a few trope descriptions. I hope y'all enjoyed them as much as I did. And I hope you liked how Keith emphasized that Shiro was his best friend a bunch. Even in his thirst he is a sweet kid. <3 A dirty, filthy, horny, sweet kid.
> 
> Speaking of filth--one more prompt to go, and it is for more of the werewolf fic! I'll be posting a new mer chapter before that.


	3. Shiro takes a shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro showers and it is 100% not Keith's fault.

The officers and the cadets had different locker rooms. This was the thought that Keith’s mind helpfully supplied as he stood, blank-faced, in front of the showers. A better thought might have been “Act casual” or perhaps the classic “Don’t stare”, but no, Keith was apparently just going to stand here, vacantly wondering if Shiro had forgotten he could use the officers’ showers or if this was some misguided attempted at bonding with the cadets while the blood that could have been put to good use in Keith’s brain wandered south.

 

Shiro was naked.

 

(Fuck.)

 

Shiro wasn’t just naked naked, either. Shiro was _shower_ naked, and that meant there was water and suds and steam and scrubbing and fuuuuuck Keith had been staring too long but Shiro had just *bent over* and Keith was going to hell.

 

Keith yanked his eyes away before he could get a glimpse of the Real Goods and had to pretend that made things better. He’d just stared out of surprise. And lust. But mostly surprise because after all, what _was_ Shiro doing in the cadets’ locker room? Keith ducked to his left to head to his locker (and then hide in shame until Shiro was done) and promptly smacked into a wall that shouldn’t be there.

 

Well. What do ya know. Keith was one in the wrong room.

 

“Hello?” Keith heard Shiro call. “Everything okay?” (No, but there’s no fixing what’s wrong with me, which is just incurable stupidity.) Shiro, bless his perfect heart, was walking closer.

 

“I’m fine, just walked into the wrong room and then apparently a wall,” Keith groaned, sitting up and rubbing his head. Bruise: incoming.

 

“Keith!” Shiro exclaimed. “Are you alright?” He hurried over to help Keith stand up.

 

“Yeah, just hit my head and fell down. Best and brightest the garrison has to offer—that’s me,” Keith said, keeping his eyes as casually averted as possible.

 

And was that a blush on Shiro’s face? Shit. That meant he’d noticed Keith’s (pathetic) attempt at hiding his Interest in Shiro’s Assets. Budding friendship = over. Shiro said something he didn’t quite catch.

 

“Sorry—where did you want me to look?” Keith said, looking absolutely everywhere but at Shiro.

 

“I said ‘I think you should get that looked at’,” Shiro repeated carefully.

 

FUCK.

 

“I’m a little worried you might be concussed. Here, let me towel off and then I’ll take you to infirmary,” Shiro continued.

 

“No, no, it’s fine,” Keith said rapidly. “I know where that is. You can go back to whatever you were doing. Sorry for interrupting.”

 

“Do you also know where the cadets’ locker room is?” Shiro said pointedly.

 

Mortified, Keith turned to protest his innocence but stopped when he saw the older man’s expression. Oh. Shiro was teasing him. He grinned sheepishly.

 

“Okay, fine,” he said. “If it will help you sleep better at night.”

 

“It will,” Shiro laughed. “Give me half a second and I’ll be ready.”

 

“Take your time,” Keith called after him and shit did that make it sound like he was flirting and asking him to towel off slowly or something? Hopefully Shiro knew Keith could not possibly be that forward on purpose. Other than just walking in on him naked, of course. Small details.

 

(Those Details had not been small.)

 

(NOT THAT KEITH LOOKED.)

 

(But Shiro had been very close when he helped Keith stand up and peripheral vision is a thing. Dying of embarrassment now, thanks.)

 

~*~*~

 

Dried off and dressed long before Keith had recovered his composure, Shiro walked the cadet to the infirmary. Was Shiro embarrassed that he had accidentally flashed his Goods at this cute recruit? Yup. Was it all worth it for a few extra minutes talking to him? Yes. Yes it was.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little something I did on tumblr back when everyone was drawing/writing Shiro-in-the-shower scenes. 
> 
> ....It WAS going to be smut. Oops? XD


	4. Post Season 6 -- Sheith feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Season 6, Shiro and Keith try to fit into themselves and each other. Otherwise known as bit of Feels I should have posted earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My post Season 6 feels.

It was enough.  Falling into the light, looking at him, no future and no hope, but together.  It was enough.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

Shiro wasn’t dead.

 

(But he had been.)

 

It was a hell of a thing to try and process and let’s face it, Keith was struggling.  Black was piloting herself just fine, lazily following the other lions to an allied planet so the Paladins could regroup, supply, and decide how best to get to Earth.  Krolia had politely excused herself to Allura’s lion, ostensibly to consult with Coran about several matters but in truth to give her son some privacy.  He would never stop being grateful that he found her.

 

Asleep with his head in Keith’s lap, Shiro stirred and moaned a small protest before resettling with a sigh.  Keith ran his fingers through the soft, white hair that covered his friend’s head.  It was beautiful and, just like everything about Shiro, it reminded him of how much pain the man had endured.  Shiro was covered with scars, inside and out, and at least for this one Keith might have been able to prevent it—or at least relieved his suffering sooner.  If he hadn’t been so determined to hold himself distant from Black, if he had tried harder to connect to the lion, would he have spoken with the real Shiro before now?  And if he hadn’t left to be with the Blades—fled to them, really—wouldn’t he have noticed the slow deterioration of false-Shiro’s mind?

 

It made him angry.  The ghost of Shiro haunting Black, forced to watch as Keith searched for him time and time again only to bring back an imposter.  God, that must have devastated him.  And then Keith had _left_.  He’d abandoned Shiro when he needed him the most.

 

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered. Black rumbled beneath him, offering a comfort he didn’t know how to respond to.  “I’m so sorry, Shiro.”

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

Fitting back into a body felt heavy, unnatural, and even in dreams Shiro wrestled against the weight of it.  He’d been nothing for so long.  Nothing had seemed like a cage, trapped as he’d been in astral plane, but at least he’d been used to it.  A body was too awkward, especially one that was badly injured and missing a limb.  He wanted to keep fighting, but he’d been so tired in his life.  He drifted away even as Keith’s face flooded his vision.

 

Keith.

 

He was so much older now—how long had he been dead?  He was stronger, broader.  Had he ever stopped looking for Shiro?  Had he ever stopped grieving?  Shiro needed to get back, needed to tell him it was okay—he could let go now.  Just forget him.  It’s okay.  Please.  Don’t be sad anymore.  Please, Keith…

 

But that was wrong.  He’d come back. Keith had found him.  He’d escaped and fought and ran and almost made it back and Keith found him.  But it wasn’t him?   Shiro didn’t understand it.  Black nudged into his thoughts, calming him.  His dreams eased and he slept on.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

The cockpit glowed faintly purple with the light from the controls.  Shiro’s eyes blinked open and focused slowly.  He was in Black and for the first time in god-only-knows-how-long, he was in a body.  A body that had been through hell and ached everywhere, but a body nonetheless.  What’s more, it was his body.  It should be weirder, shouldn’t it?  But it was his DNA, after all, and most of the memories were identical.  His dual minds melded, memories overlapping and blending.   _His_ memories where foremost, but he could easily push down to the second layer and see what his other self had been doing.  He was too tired to sift through the differences.  

 

The quiet hum of Black’s engines was familiar and soothing.  Shiro let the sound lull through him, thinking of nothing in particular as his gaze wandered the cockpit. His clothes, his blanket.  From the look of it, Keith had saved only Shiro’s things from the Castle.  How like him.  

 

Oh.  His head was on Keith’s lap.  Huh. That couldn’t be comfortable.

 

He rotated his head—just a little—to look up at Keith.  He was asleep.  Shiro had no idea how long he’d been awake before now.  He was probably even more exhausted than Shiro.  Keith sighed and shifted in his sleep, his head lolling to the side and that’s when Shiro saw it: the scar.

Bile rose in his throat and his stomach clenched dangerously.  He’d done that.  He’d done to that Keith and he’d tried to kill him and images from the false memory sprang up, filling in details he’d rather not know.  The _things_ he’d said to Keith.  He’d tried to hurt him anyway he could, aiming for all the weakest spots, exploiting any vulnerability he could find and Keith had just…taken it.  Taken _all_ of it.  Quietly, nobly, gently.  Shiro choked back a sob and screwed his eyes shut, desperately trying to block out what he’d done.

 

“ _You’re my brother.  I love you.”_

 

Shiro’s eyes sprang back open.  Shit. Shit shit shit.  Keith had confessed.  Hadn’t he?  The brother line threw him a bit but the way Keith had _looked_ at him—tenderly, pleading, like his soul was breaking but it was more than that.  He’d been surrendering his heart.

 

(And Shiro had almost forgotten it.)

 

Fuck.  If there was one thing in the universe Shiro didn’t deserve it was Keith, let alone his heart.

 

“Shiro, are you okay?” a soft voice above him said as a hand gently drifted across his forehead.  “You’re crying.”

 

“I hurt you,” Shiro gasped.  He twisted to hide his face in Keith’s lap.  

 

“You came back.  It’s all I ever wanted,” Keith said.  “Nothing else matters.”

 

(So honest, this older Keith.)  

 

(And so much braver than Shiro.  There were a lot of things he’d planned to tell Keith if he’d ever reached him again, things that were caught tight in his throat.)

 

“I’m sorry, Keith,” he choked out. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“That’s my line,” Keith said, his voice strained.  “It’s okay, Shiro.  You’re back.  Just rest for me, okay?”

 

Shiro very much failed to rest.  He _wanted_ to (he wanted to do any and everything Keith told him to for as long as lived), but he couldn’t stop crying, and that prompted Keith to cry, too, which somehow ended up with them both laughing.  

 

“I’ll rest if you rest, too,” Shiro offered as a sheepish compromise once they’d quieted down.  Keith smiled and rearranged the bedding he’d grabbed from the Castle, making room for them to stretch out next to each other.  Shiro found himself desperately wishing he had his other arm so he could wrap it around the smaller man and hold him close, keeping them locked together while they slept.  

 

“Comfortable?” Keith asked as he settled down.  

 

Shiro hesitated.  “Hold me?” he asked.  

 

Keith blushed ever so slightly and complied.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

It was supposed to be enough.  And now Shiro was alive, safe and sleeping beside him, and that should be _more_ than enough, but then he’d asked to be held and Keith knew he was always going to crave more of this man.   He could kiss him, marry him, wake up every morning next to him for the rest of his life and it wouldn’t come close to satisfying the need to simply _be_ with him, to be near him and savor the way he moved, the way he smiled.  No, Keith could never have enough of him—but there was a contented ache in his heart as he watched the gentle rise and fall of Shiro’s sleeping body and listened to his steady breathing.

 

This was enough.  For now.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't rewatch season 6. It was too intense! The feeeeels.


	5. Petty Keith bangs the life out of Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is petty and Shiro gets pampered (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to Ilovelocust for the idea of petty Keith banging it out where Adam can hear them.

Keith was gonna get shit for this later and he really, really didn’t care.

“God, baby, that’s incredible,” Shiro moaned.

Keith had him right where he wanted him—on the edge of orgasm, just like he had been, repeatedly, for the past 20 minutes.

“Yeah, you like that?” Keith growled. He kept his thrusts slow, long, and deep. Shiro could last forever like this, and that was exactly what he was counting on.

“Yes, yes, god yes,” Shiro cried. “Yes it’s so good.”

“Tell me what you want, baby,” Keith demanded, biting Shiro’s neck.

“Please, baby, let me come. I want to come,” the white-haired man begged.

Keith stopped thrusting for one moment to whisper in his lover’s ear. “No,” he said.

Shiro moaned as Keith started thrusting again. “Please, baby, please. It’s too much it’s too good I can’t, I can’t take anymore.”

“Yes you can,” Keith panted. “I’m not done with you yet. I know what you like. I’m not stopping until you’re satisfied.”

Shiro was twisting beneath him, his face broken in pleasure as tears streamed down his face. Keith smirked at the beautiful image splayed out, a feast for him to consume and a treasure for him to hoard. He knew that Shiro loved this, loved it when Keith stretched out his pleasure until he was shaking and babbling.

Almost there.

Keith abruptly picked up the pace. “You gonna beg me for it? Call out for me?”

“Yes, yes, please,” Shiro cried, arching his back. “More, please, more. Oh god Keith like that.”

Perfect.

“That’s it baby. Say my name. Say my name and you can touch yourself,” Keith said, bolting up to grasp Shiro’s hips in a vice and forcing him to stay right where he wanted him. Sweat was pouring off him and he didn’t care because this was worth it—Shiro was always worth it.

Shiro wrapped his hand around himself and sobbed. “Keith, Keith oh god yes I love you oh god more Keith baby please more yes harder harder oh god please Keith let me come fuck fuck—”

Shiro screamed as he came, his orgasm ripped from his core and he shook in Keith’s arms, overwhelmed and incoherent as he chanted Keith’s name.

Keith fucked him through it and eased him down from his high.

“Keith,” Shiro gasped. “Come on me. Finish on me. Please.”

Keith pulled out carefully before taking himself in hand and pumping as he rose over Shiro. A hand tangled in his hair and yanked him down for a messy kiss.

“Show me. Show me how you come,” Shiro pleaded against his lips.

Keith came shouting Shiro’s name.

He hadn’t planned that last bit, but once he truly let himself fall into the moment he couldn’t help being loud. The rest of it? Well, let’s just say that Keith knew the Garrison had thin walls and that Adam just so happened to live one door down.

He was going to get so much shit for this later and he really, really, really didn’t care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly feel bad about this now that we know Adam died. XD Keith wouldn't be petty against a dead dude, ya know? But also, fuck 'im. Shiro is getting the banging he deserves, and I am 100% certain Keith is better in bed, because reasons.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, lovely things~ Feel free to message me with anons or DMs on my [ tumblr](https://decidedlysarah.tumblr.com)


End file.
